Adjö grymma värld, Edit 20110216
by smargden
Summary: Harry döms till Azkaban, efter dementorincidenten. Revidead stavningsrättad, 2011-02-16
1. Del I

**Adjö grymma värld**

By Smargden

Kapitel 1 Förord: 

Kapitel 2 Reflektionerna 

Kapitel 3 Testamentena 

Del II 

Kapitel 4 

Kapitel 5 

Del III 

Kapitel 6 

— * — 

((A/N — 2009-05-06 — Ny genomläsning: 2009-12-26; 2010-07-18 : 2010-11-22; 2011-02-16

—

**Kapitel 1 Förord:**

Denna storry börjar i samband med att Harry kallas till rättegången mot honom efter Dementorincidenten. Tiden före har hänt ungefär som fram till denna storys början, men med saker Harry har gjort i smyg. Harry har redan i unga år utvecklat några förmågor, och hans förtroende för andra personer har försvunnit på grund av alltför många besvikelser under hans uppväxt.

Förmågor Harry tidigt lärde sig innehöll också förmågan att dölja sina kunskaper, även om hans uppfattning om förmågan inte hade utvecklats. Medan han var inlåst i skrubben och hungern hade nått tröskeln för där man kan mörda för något att äta hade Harry tvingat dina fingrar och händer ut genom den smala springa som fanns i den lilla ljusglugg som gallret på dörren utgjorde.

Hans förmåga att göra handen och armen tillräckligt smal och tunn, samt att kunna böjas så att han kunde skjuta undan reglaget, gjorde att han fick tillgång till skafferi och kylskåp. Naturligtvis var han också tvungen att låsa efter sig när han var klar. Han visste vad som skulle hända i annat fall.

Alltså en av förmågorna Harry hade utvecklat var förmågan att tänja sin kropp till ofattbar nivå. Dessutom hade han lärt sig hur han kunde förändra sitt utseende, det byggde egentligen på samma teknik.

Han hade också noga reflekterat över hur det kunde komma sig att han plötsligt fanns på skolans tak, från att ha försökt komma undan Dudley. Det ledde till hans förmåga att plötsligt kunna finnas någon annan stans.

Men eftersom han inte hade kunnat läsa hur det gick till bröt han ner var sak i detaljer, det var så han upptäckte att han kunde passera genom solida föremål, om han tog det ytterst långsamt, för det var vad han egentligen hade gjort, delvis i vart fall.

Redan innan han fick brevet från Hogwarts kunde han tänja ut kroppen för att komma ut även om flyktvägen var litet som ett råtthål. Långsamt förflyttade han sig genom solida föremål. Han kunde också förflytta sig enorma sträckor på ett ögonblick, oavsett om han var instängd eller ej. Naturligtvis var det förmågor han hade lärt sig att vara ytterst förtegen om. Skulle han till en magiskola, så skulle han lära sig saker där, han räknade med att när han lärt sig de sakerna där, då först kunde han visa att han redan hade lärt sig, men fram till dess skulle det vara hans egen hemlighet.

Lika var det med hans förmåga att ändra utseende. Det hade börjat med att hans hår hade växt ut över natten, efter det började han, i hemlighet naturligtvis, träna på att styra sin möjlighet att ändra hår—längd och —färg och efter hand blev han modigare, och med det ändrade han både ansikts— och kroppsform. I hans plan att rymma skulle det vara ovärderligt att ha den förmågan om hans förföljare inte visste att han kunde ändra sig.

Han hade redan tidigt börjat planera sin flykt från Dursley's, men presentationen av magivärlden gjorde att hans planer att rymma fördröjdes. Han hade räknat med att iscensätta sina planer sommaren han skulle fylla tretton år. Då skulle han ha tillräcklig förmåga att klara sig om han samtidigt styrde sitt utseende att vara något äldre. Men, magivärlden och inte minst hans bankfack gav helt nya möjligheter, och betänkligheter. Därför måste han först lära sig tillräckligt mycket om den världen också.

Först hade han trott att alla problemen var lösta. Hagrid hade visat honom ärlig vänskap. Det var första gången han någonsin hade känt värme från någon annan. Alltid förut hade alla han mött känts kalla.

Nå, han lärde sig snabbt att det fanns ännu _frostigare_ personer i magivärlden än dem han tidigare hade mött. Han mötte även en ny känsla, han tvingades börja omvärdera hur han upplevde personer. Förut hade det varit bara två typer av kyla han upplevde från personerna omkring sig.

Men redan innan han hade upplevt första natten på Hogwarts hade han träffat på nya känslor. De människorna var magianvändare, därför utstrålade de också mer känsla från sig själva. Det hade han märkt redan när han klev in på Läckande Kitteln förta gången.

Efter fyra år på Hogwarts hade han ganska god uppfattning om det han kände av personerna omkring sig. Falskhet, var den svåraste att tolka. Ronald Weasley talade som om han var den bästa vän någonsin — men det kändes falskt, han hade ingen annan benämning på det.

Draco Malfoy, _förundran_, kanske på gränsen till respektfullhet var en av de känslor han hade utstrålade, samtidigt som hans sätt var, nåja, som den var. Men, där fanns också ett uppriktigt hat, det hade han tidigt lärt sig känna igen.

Men — de allra flesta övriga var helt enkelt tomma, som om de sökte sig till honom som insekterna sökte sig till ljuset en mörk natt. Han hade lärt sig mycket, och han lärde sig det utan att visa det för andra.

Sommaren efter andra året hade varit en väckarklocka, dagarna han hyrde rum på Läckande Kitteln hade han tagit vara på väl, det var också då som han permanentade sina planer.

Han visste att Sirius Black var oskyldig tack vare att testamentet från hans föräldrar fanns, det var bevittnat av Albus Dumbledore, och det stod i det att Peter Pettigrew var den verkliga hemlighålleren och att Sirius skulle vara ett frontskydd för honom.

Han hade bett Griphook sända en kopia av det dokumentet till ministeriet. Ett helt år hade gått utan att ministeriet hade ens försökt göra något vettigt — utöver att beordra aurorerna att döda Black vid första möjliga tillfälle.

Det tillsammans med de känslor han kände när han talade med rektor Albus Dumbledores och att han stöttade Snape, det försatte Dumbledore på _fiendesidan_, hur mycket än Hagrid talade väl om honom så kunde inte Harry sätta Dumbledore på annat än _fiende till honom_. Det fanns en djup falskhet som saknade botten, men det var inte ett som bottnade i hat, Harry hade svårt att hitta en benämning för det, men han lutade mot att kalla det _girighet_. Hagrid var en annan av dem Dumbledore hade offrat, det lärde han sig under sitt andra år på Hogwarts.

Men för att kunna fly måste man vara helt insatt om möjligheterna för förföljarna att söka honom, därför hade han inte kunnat göra något mer än planering.

Nu stod han inför det slutliga avgörandet. De hade tvingat honom att försvara sig, och nu var han anklagad och de hade hotet att sända honom till Azkaban. Det skulle bli hans möjlighet, han hade flera dagar på sig att förbereda sig, och tog väl vara på den tiden.

—

Det var tillbakablickar Harry gjorde medan han planerade de sista detaljerna i hans _reträtt_.

Med ett av de trollspön han hade hämtat från familjevalvet kunde han förvandla saker, fotoalbumet var viktigt för honom, likaså var hans fars osynlighetsmantel synnerligen viktig, flygkvasten — kunde köpas på nytt, men varför lämna den bakom sig.

Hans plan var att låta Dursley's hjälpa honom. Han visade dem orden om att han var skiljd från Hogwarts och skulle till domstol, Han förklarade att han utan tvekan skulle in i fängelse i flera år. Därför var det bättre om alla hans saker brändes upp redan innan han hämtades till domstolen.

Dursley´s såg ut som att julafton kom tidigt, snabbt monterade Vernon bort det elektriska elementet från öppna spisen och snart brann både böcker, flygkvast och ett mycket silkesfint tyg, som Harry förklarade, när det hade brunnit upp, att var en osynlighetsmantel. När han bröt sitt köpta trollspö höll Vernon på att bryta ut i våldsamhet innan Harry förklarade att _det bara är så_, men förklarade också att tillräckligt mycket av den måste vara kvar för att de som skötte rättegången skulle godta att det verkligen hade varit hans trollspö och att det var uppeldat, därför skulle några centimeter av båda ändarna lämnas kvar.

Fotoalbumet var naturligtvis en kortlivad kopia där bilderna var knappt synliga och saknade all magi, likaså var hans _flygkvast_ en av Petunias vanliga kvastar som var förvandlad till något som var förvillande likt Harrys kvast. På samma sätt var det med _tyget_ det var en av Petunias gamla nattdräckter, den hade fått en ny skirhet och en annan form. Böcker, brev och hela kistan eldades upp, Harry hade ansträngt sig för att se mycket nedstämd och besviken ut.

Vad ingen av dem visste var att klacken på Harrys högra sko innehöll en komplett 7-segmentskoffert, komplett med välfyllt skafferi, pengar både galleons, engelska pund men allra mest amerikanska dollar och böcker i mängd, men inte minst hans käraste ägodelar, fars osynlighetsmantel, kartan, fotoalbumet och inte minst flygkvasten, och två trollspön från hans familjevalv.

Den andra klacken innehöll något Sirius hade skaffat honom, en uppblåsbar livräddningsflotte, fast den var modifierad så att istället för att bara ha ett enkelt tyg som övertäckning fanns det ett ordentligt väderskydd och färdigmat för några månader, men den hade också två flygkvastar inmonterade vilket gjorde att den hade förmåga att ta sig fram både på vattenytan och i luften. Dessutom var den under en kunskapsbesvärjelse så att endast den som kände till den kunde se den. Planen var klar att sättas i verket, den enda som visste något om det utöver Sirius var Hedwig.

—

Rättegången blev som Harry hade förutspådde, en fars, han brydde sig inte heller om att föra ett aggressivt försvar, han förblev timid, som han alltid hade visat upp sig som. Domen blev som han hade väntat, 1 år i Azkaban, för att sedan förpassas till mugglarvärlden. Det hade sagts att efter tiden i Azkaban skulle han _modifieras_ för sitt nya liv.

Redan när han sattes i båten hade Harry tunnat ut sina fötter tillräckligt för att dra dem ur skorna och frigöra sig från kedjorna när det behövdes. Händerna var reden klara halsen skulle bli det svåra.

Han hade inte riktigt räknat med en halsring, en antimagi-halsring dessutom. Han hade försökt föra händerna genom handledsringen men antimagin hade hindrat det, däremot var hans kroppsförändringsförmåga fortfarande funktionell. Han hade bara en möjlighet, och den måste han ta. Han visste att när han kom i land skulle ALLT han hade på sig tas av honom, och det enda han skulle få som kläder var något som mer påminde om en stor kolsäck med öppning för huvudet.

Han kunde inte förändra huvudformen medan han satt framför sina vakter, men han hade börjat förbereda för den snabbaste förändringen någonsin. Antimagin skulle hindra de flesta andra möjligheter, inte ens att förvandla sig till orm skulle fungera.

Sirius hade berättat för honom om hur de hade tagit av honom allt när han blev intagen där. Harry behövde ha sina skor, eller mer riktigt det som fanns i skornas klackar. Sirius hade inte sagt något om halsringen.

Problemet löste sig självt, egentligen tvingades han lösa problemet. En av aurorerna började rycka och slita i honom, och Harry märkte att avsikten var att han _skulle råka_ falla över bord. Så han hjälpte dem.

—

Första förskräckelsen för Albus blev när han fick höra från Weasley's att Harry inte längre hade kvar sitt trollspö. Albus var bekymrad, ännu mer bekymrad blev han när han upptäckte att tid och plats för rättegången hade ändrats och redan hållits när han kom dit. Han fick se resterna av Potters trollspö av en leende Fudge och senare fick han även bekräftat av Ollivander att det var de äkta resterna av Harry Potters trollspö

—

**Kapitel 2 Reflektionerna**

Rubriken och texten i tidningen följande morgon slog ner som en bomb i magivärlden. 'The Profet' tog alla med förskräckelse. Albus tillsammans med Minerva läste tidningen på söndagsmorgonen, båda stirrade de på texten med förfäran.

_**Harry Potter dömd till Azkaban — omkom på vägen dit**_**.**

_Av Rita Skeeter_

_Till i går den 12 augusti hade Harry Potter kallats till förhör för att ha förevisat magi för omagiska några dagar innan. Han hade försökt göra en patronusbesvärjelse, två gånger dessutom, inför omagiska personer det beaktas som ett flagrant brott mot säkerheten om magi i förhållande till omagiska._

_På frågan om han hade försökt göra besvärjelsen förklarade Potter "Ja, jag hade ingen annan möjlighet än att kalla fram en patronus för att värja mig och min kusin mot två dementorer den kvällen."_

_Naturligtvis var det ingen i rättssalen som ens trodde på att han varken hade kunnat frambringa en än mindre TVÅ av denna enormt svåra besvärjelse. En besvärjelse som färre än en av fem aurorer klarar av. Att en nyss fyllda femton år gammal mugglaruppväxt halvblodsmagikunnig skulle klara det var ställt utom all tvekan. Att det dessutom skulle ha funnits dementorer där ansågs ännu mindre troligt._

_Harry Potter dömdes till ett år i Azkaban samt att förbjudas fortsatt utbildning och att efter avtjänat straff förlora all kunskap om magivärlden._

_Vid uppläsningen av Harry Potters bakgrund trycktes det mycket på att omständigheterna omkring Cedrik Diggorys död som ännu inte var helt klarlagda. Den enda möjliga orsaken skulle kunna ha varit att Potter är den skyldige. Potters fantasifulla berättelse efter tävlingen var det inte många som fäste någon sanningshalt vid._

_När Potter, försedd med bojor och kedjor fördes med båt från angöringsplatsen till själva Azkaban, gjorde Potter — enligt aurorerna — en kraftig rörelse och krängde sig över bord. Kedjornas tyngd och antimagibesvärjelsena på honom förhindrade aurorerna att kunna kalla upp honom igen. Alla eftersökningar av den försvunne Potter förblev resultatlösa._

_Ministeriet har förklarat Harry Potter död. Källor på ministeriet som inte vill förekomma med namn, pekar på en gammal förordning att om en familj upphör att existera och inga testamenten finns övergår familjens kontanter, aktier, lösöre och fast egendom till ministeriets kassakista._

_Gringotts har inte kommenterat de uppgifterna, det är ganska välkänt att Potters inte var fattiga, och att Harry Potter var den siste i ätten. Källor som inte vill tala om samma sak har vid samtal med denna reporter om det som hände, har nämnt att det förekom handgemäng just före att Potter föll i vattnet._

— :—

"Albus, sa du inte att du skulle hjälpa honom?"

"Jo, men han behövde några dagar där för att mjukna, han har varit alldeles för hård, speciellt efter tävlingen."

"ALBUS — vad menar du? Harry — HÅRD — vad får du det ifrån?"

"Han har inte talat med någon enda om det som hände, han har varit väldigt tystlåten över huvud taget. Jag har fått underhandsrapporter från Ronald Weasley, Harry talar inte med någon, och om han tilltalas stirrar han bara på honom med hårda ögon. — Jag tycker inte om det Minerva."

"Är det sant att han eldade upp alla sakerna innan han hämtades till rättegången?"

"Ja — tyvärr, det som gör det ännu med bekymmersamt är att han eldade upp det enda han hade från sin far, manteln, den var ovärderlig. Det var ingen vanlig osynlighetsmantel, den har varit i Potters ägo i generationer. Den eldade han bara upp, med ett elakt leende, jo jag såg hans ansiktsuttryck när jag läste av Vernon Dursley."

"Kan han ha rymt?"

"Omöjligt, han var omgiven av anti-transferering, anti-flyttnyckel och anti magi. Kedjorna drog honom till bottnen, även om han tekniskt skulle kunna som du, göra om sig till något djur, så hade han måst komma upp till ytan inom några minuter, de sökte av stora områden i timmar. Dessutom skulle han inte ha kunnat förvandla sig, efter att Black rymde så har de lagt till anti-animagi i skyddet. Nej, han är borta."

"Så de mördade honom?"

"Det verkar inte bättre, och med det Rita skriver, finns det ännu ett motiv för Fudge — att komma över hans pengar."

"Och det var inget du sneglade på?"

"Minerva — vad tror du om mig!"

Minerva satt tyst, funderingar hade väckts inom henne. Hon hoppades, men hon förstod att det ändå var mycket osannolikt att Potter kunde ha överlevt.

—

I Kråkboet grät Ginny Weasley, hon hade sett honom bara dagarna innan, hennes far hade tagit med honom till ministeriet, Albus Dumbledore hade ordnat det så. Hon hade så gärna velat tala om hur hon kände för honom. Visst hade hon haft en hänförd känsla för honom sedan tidig ålder, hur kunde hon _inte_ ha haft det med alla sagor hennes mor hade läst för henne var kväll. Det hade gått över i verklig beundran i slutet av hennes första år på Hogwarts.

Nu var han för alltid borta, ministeriet hade mördat honom. Inte nog med det, de lade skulden för Cedriks död på honom, och om hon hade förstått hennes far rätt tänkte de tömma hans valv så fort Gringotts erkände honom som död. Hon såg också att Rons ansiktsuttryck inte var ren sorg, ögonen mer log, än var fulla av gråt.

—

Hermione Granger läste tidningen och började gråta, hennes enda vän var borta. Harrys vän Rons yngre syster, henne var hon på samtalsnivå med, men hon var den enda hon kunde säga något annat än något som hade med klasserna att göra. Hon hade aldrig tyckt om Ronald Weasley, men hade förträngt det för att inte stöta sig med Harry.

Nu när hon gav det en tanke märkte hon att inom sig såg hon hur Ron alltid trängde sin innanför den Harry eventuellt talade med, Neville hade lärt sig att aldrig ta upp ett samtal med Harry i dagrummet, för Ron kom alltid och trängde sig inpå. Trots att han hade skrikit skällsord och hånat honom så gott som hela året, så trängde han sig ändå in och slickade sig till _förlåtelse_ innan tävlingen och året var över.

Hon kunde också nu, i sina tankar se Harrys tomma ögon när han tittade mot Ron. Som om han inte ville stöta bort honom, men ändå inte släppa honom in på sig. Hon undrade om inte Harry var mer ensam på Hogwarts än hon själv någonsin hade varit.

—

Genom Skeeters tidigare artiklar, som var fulla av lögner om Harry Potter, var ändå huvuddelen av Englands magiska befolkning, den som alltid svävade i okunskap om det som verkligen hände, inte så upprörda, många drog faktiskt en lättnadens suck.

—

**Kapitel 3 Testamentena**

Så kom den dag då Ministeriet fick Gringotts att _ge med sig_. Men, de hade en överraskning i beredskap för dem. En kallelse till den offentliga läsningen av Harry Potters testamente.

Naturligtvis hade ingen förväntat sig att Harry Potter skulle ha _ett testamente_, än mindre att han skulle ha två. Vilket inte Gringotts nämnde något om. De kallade helt enkelt till den offentliga tillkännagivelsen att Harry Potters testamente skulle offentliggöras hos dem lördagen den 26.e augusti klockan 3 på eftermiddagen.

—

* Gringotts hörsal: *

Välkomna till denna uppläsning av testamentet efter Harry Potter. Jag är Spattak och har utsetts till att ordna Potters eftermäle. Ingen kropp har kunnat hittas, våra uppdateringar visar inget om Potter längre. Varken att han har avlidit eller är i livet. Ministeriet hävdar att de har bevis för att Potter verkligen är död. De hävdar också att Tom Marvolo Riddle, mer känd som Lord Voldemort är död. Andra påstår annat.

Vi Gringotts har tyvärr tvingats följa ministeriets anvisningar i fallet Harry Potter. Familjen Potters siste arvinge är förvisso Harry Potter varför det inte enbart handlar om ett personligt innehav, utan hela familjeetablissemanget.

Albus Dumbledore har till oss inkommit med ett skrivet dokument som visar att det är ett testamente avseende Harry Potter, signerat med hans eget blod. Det lyder enligt följande.

_Testamente, för mig Harry James Potter._

_Skrives och lämnas medan jag fortfarande finns här på Hogwarts. Nu när den som mördade mina föräldrar har kommit tillbaks känns det som att jag måsta försäkra mig om att allt går rätt till om Voldemort och hans dödsätare hittar mig._

_Jag fördelar det jag har kvar enligt, om det räcker, annars halveras summorna tills det räcker, enligt följande._

_Ron Weasley, fem miljoner galleons_

_Ginny Weasley, en miljon galleons_

_Hermione Granger, en miljon galleons_

_Severus Snape, tre miljoner galleons, som kompensation för det min far utsatte dig för._

_Remus Lupin, fem miljoner galleons._

_Resten att fördelas enligt Albus Dumbledore, så att det bäst tjänar syftet att undanröja mina föräldrars mördare._

_Så tecknar jag härmed min vilja._

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Bevittnas _

_Albus Dumbledore / Severus Snape_

—

"Dokumentet har visat sig vara tecknat med blod som bevisligen är av familjen Potter. Albus Dumbledore är det verkligen Harry Potter som har skrivit detta dokument? I så fall när?"

"Bäste Spattak, Harry satt med mig och vi diskuterade vad som hände vid sista tävlingsmomentet då han plötsligt stirrade rakt fram och bad om ett pergament. Det var två dagar innan skolavslutningen. Jag kallade på Severus när jag såg vad han började skriva. Jag hade då ingen aning om att Severus skulle namnges, det var den siste jag kunde tänka mig. Att mitt namn också kom med, det överraskade mig. Hade jag ens kunnat tro det skulle jag ha kallat på Minerva och Filius, men nu var det skrivet och den som bevittnar måste se det skrivas av personen själv."

"Tack, då fortsätter vi, det är alltså klart att detta dokument är tecknat innan han lämnade Hogwarts. Då saknar det värde, därför att unge Potter var här tillsammans med mig i början av augusti. Efter några olika uppslag fastnade unga Potter för att göra ett minnessollstestamente. Sitt stilla medan Harry Potter själv läser upp det han dessutom har lämnat i skrift, här hos oss."

Med det aktiverade Spattak minnessollet.

_Hej, om ni tittar på det här, eller läser brevet som dikteringspennan skriver medan jag talar så har Voldemort eller hans anhängare lyckats. Alltså, det är ju inte så att de gör det direkt, men när jag läser in detta är jag kallad till ministeriet för att jag försvarade mig i en livsfarlig situation. Jag räknar med att jag har mindre än en vecka kvar att leva._

_Jag är redan dömd på förhand, men titta gärna på vad som hände, vi tar det i detalj — ja, ja , detta är ett testamente, jag kommer till det._

_Alltså: I trakten där jag bor, kommer det två dementorer, titta, jag har ännu mitt trollspö med mig, jag bränner det om några dagar. Alltså igen: Jag Harry James Potter, tar min magi och mitt liv som garanti att jag talar sanning i allt jag kommer att säga tills jag avslutar eden. Alltså om jag signar ner å dör, så har jag ljugit, annars är det sant._

_Alltså: Oj så mycket 'alltså' jag använder. Alltså jag och min kusin Dudley var ute på kvällen i trakten där vi bor, det blev fruktansvärt kallt och mörkret gjorde det omöjligt att se. Jag vet hur dementorer påverkar mig — det var dementorer — två stycken._

_Dudly trodde att det var jag som påverkade honom med magi, därför att medan vi fortfarande kunde se, såg han mig hålla i mitt trollspö. Han slog till mig, jag föll och jag tappade mitt trollspö. Det hade blivit för mörkt för att se, jag behövde ljus och sa 'lumus' och mitt trollspö lyste upp, så jag hittade det. Efter det gjorde jag min patronusbesvärjelse två gånger. Resultatet av det räddade livet på oss._

_Nu ska vi titta på nästa steg. I kallelsen till ministeriet står det tydligt att jag gjorde magi inför ögonen på omagiska som är okunniga om oss och vår magiförmåga, och att det var det verkligt stora felet. Alltså Dudley, vet om magi och vår del av magivärlden, alltså faller den punkten. Några andra omagiska fanns inte i närheten._

_Nästa del i det hela, VEM — fanns där utöver oss – vem såg att Dudley också fanns med mig?_

_Alltså Ministeriet hävdar att de har fullständig koll på dementorerna — jag lever fortfarande nu medan jag talar TROTS min sanningsed — alltså fanns det dementorer på plats — alltså var det en livsfarlig situation._

_Jag hävdar att någon från ministeriet försökte döda mig med dementorerna, och avser slutföra mordet på Azkaban. Undrar hur länge jag klarade mig? — för de måste ju ha lyckats eftersom ni ser detta. Om jag släppts ut från Azkaban, eller inte dömts att hamna där avser jag ändra det här testamentet till ett färskare._

_Med det slutar jag beskriva händelsen som handlar om min användning av magi inför Dudley._

_Medan jag fortfarande har sanningseden aktiv vill jag nämna att detta är det första — och enda testamente jag har avgivit vad jag vet om själv. Skulle något annat lägligt dyka upp, är det endera en förfalskning, eller så har jag tvingats göra något och fått mitt minne av det raderat. Skulle något annat testamente försöka användas så anklagar jag härmed den som kommit med det för bedrägeriförsök._

_Föresten medan jag har möjligheten._

_Testamentet från mina föräldrar visar att Albus Dumbledore VET att Sirius Black är oskyldig. Förra sommaren bad jag Gringotts skicka kopior av det till ministeriet. Inget har hänt._

_Jag anklagar ministeriet och Albus Dumbledore för att olagligt ha hållit min gudfar på Azkabn utan rättegång trots att de vet att han är oskyldig._

_Till Amelia Bones finns det minnen i kristallflaskor från tillfället då Lupin och jag hindrade Sirius från att döda Peter Pettigrew på slutet av vårterminen i mitt tredje läsår, och hur Pettigrew i sitt tal erkänner hur och varför han förrådde mina föräldrar. Avsikten var att vi skulle ta med Pettigrew till rektor Dumbledore, men Dumbledores dödsätare i tjänst, Severus Snape, lyckades hjälpa sin dödsätarkollega Peter Pettigrew att fly från oss. Trots att hans lärarkollega och jag idogt förklarade att Sirius var oskyldig och att det är Pettigrew om var förrädaren. Nu efteråt förstår jag varför han hjälpte Pettigrew att fly. Albus Dumbledore ville hålla Sirius Black borta från alla möjligheter att kunna få ta hand om mig, vilket var mina föräldrars uttalade vilja i ord och testamente._

_Jag anklagar därför Severus Snape att vara en aktiv dödsätare i BÅDE Albus Dumbledores OCH Tom Riddles tjänst. Jag anklagar Albus Dumbledore för samarbete med Lord Voldemort._

_Barty Cruch jr skulle aldrig kunna ha uppträtt som Alastor Moody i nästan ett helt läsår utan att upptäckas. Cruch jr är ingen höjdare på trolldryckstillverkning, och att köpa P-J i Svartalvsgränden hela tiden skulle lärarlönen inte räcka till. Alltså han hade en på skolan, en som är duktig att tillverka trolldrycker, och kan göra det utan att väcka misstankar. Det tar trots allt en måncykel att få en laddning klar, en dos räcker en timme, det går alltså åt minst 14 doser varje dag för att inte riskera att upptäckas med fel utseende, tänk er det minst 420 doser i månaden, åtta månader 3360 doser, 84000 galleons, priset för färdiga doser i Svartalvsgränden är 25 galleons per styck. Alltså, Severus Snape försåg Barty med det han behövde. Och rektor Dumbledore kan inte ha varit ovetande om det. Bara ingredienserna måste ha kostat mer än fem lärarlöner._

_Innan jag lämnar sanningseden vill jag också deklarera att Cedrick Diggory och jag tog trofén i den avsikten och uppfattningen att vi både delade vinsten för Hogwarts. Jag var lite nervös nu för jag tog en sanning för Cedrik som jag inte var riktigt 100 på. Jag var i vart fall av den uppfattningen, och nu vet vi att Cedrik också hade samma uppfattning. Vi respekterade varandra, han hjälpte mig, och jag hjälpte honom när vi var i olika knipor i labyrinten._

_Vi kom inte ut till tävlingsarenan som vi trodde, och innan någon av oss hade hunnit förstå vad som var på gång så beordrade det som sedan blev den förkroppsligade Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew att döda den extra som kom med. Alltså Pettigrew dödade Cedrik Diggory, på Voldemorts order._

_Det blev sedan en kort strid mellan mig och Peter jag snubblade baklänges, eller om det var Voldis orm Nagani som fick mig att snubbla, det räckte för att Pettigrew skulle få övertaget. Det som hände finns med i minnesflaskorna jag lämnar till Amelia Bones._

_Med det lämnar jag också sanningseden, för jag kan ju av misstag säga något som är fel och det är dumt att dö av ett sådant misstag. Alltså Saningseden har tjänat sitt syfta och är avslutad, nu till testamentet._

_Jag har med Gringotts hjälp låtit göra några 'presenter' till dem som insisterar på att de har något att ärva från mig. Det är påsar med innehåll i form av pengars värde._

_Från mitt personliga valv ger jag till:_

_Hermione Granger, 500'000; Det är en start i livet, och ger dig en viss rörelsefrihet, med begränsning att köpa böcker för högst 500 galleons per år._

_Ginerva Weasley, 50'000; med uttagsrätt av 400 för vart skolår, tills du är myndig, detta för att ingen annan i din familj ska kunna ta pengarna av dig, jag tänker i första hand på en viss broder._

_Tvillingarna Weasley, 75'000; att användas för att sprida glädje och i viss mån förtret. Reservationen är att 50'000 används efter eget behag, 25'000 för att gratis bistå dem som kan presentera hur de avser använda det de vill köpa för att skapa förtret för Severus Snape, Minister Fudge och hans anhängare, samt för Albus Dumbledore och hans vänner dödsätarna._

_Luna Lovegood, 50'000; använd det gärna till upptäcktsresor i världen._

_Remus Lupin, 50'000; köp dig lite fräcka kläder._

_ALLT övrigt, vilket utöver mina personliga saker och värden, även omfattar familjen Potter. Alltså namnet, och allt som hör till namnet. Dessutom, Familjen Gryffindor, Rawenclaw och Slytherin. Eftersom familjegrenen Hufflepuff dog ut för en del år sedan omfattas även det i familjerna Gryffindor och Ravenclaw. Det innebär att mitt arv omfattar HELA HOGWARTS, med innehåll. Det medför att från denna stund är allt som inte är lärarnas personliga tillhörigheter satta i kvarstad. Alltså inga böcker får lämna biblioteket, liksom det ankommer på husalverna att hämta in allt utlånat material och se till att det förblir på Hogwarts och i prima skick._

_Det jag lämnar det lämnar jag till min kusin Larry Negel. En kusin som ingen har behagat tala om att jag har. Det var i min mors anteckningsbok som jag hittade uppgifterna om den syster till henne och Petunia som ingen har nämnt om. Camelia flyttade till hennes man i USA. Camelia själv besökte England under falskt namn och försökte övertala Lily och James att göra dem sällskap i USA, ett par månader innan mina föräldrar mördades. De skulle ha flyttat om inte Camelia mördades i början av augusti._

_Larry blev föräldralös 1986 då hans far förolyckades i Prag. Ja någon passade på att döda henne när hon var på besök och skulle ha fått med mig och mina föräldrar till USA, man kan undra vem, och varför. Därför flyttas allt av Potters och tillhörande ägande från Gringotts London till Gringotts i Ditroit USA. Det bör vara ordnat när detta läses upp._

_Jag ger dig Larry Negel även rätten att anta namnet Potter, ja jag ger dig rätten att överta mitt namn Harry James Potter tillsammans med något av dina nuvarande förnamn._

_Av säkerhetsskäl har hans namn hållits hemlig för sitt släktskap med mig, jo — han har magi och Gringotts vet vem han är, han utbildas privat därför att ingen ska kunna spåra honom via skolor._

_Men för att han ska kunna ärva en Potter och allt som hör till har jag förberett en liten blodsadoption, jag har alltså donerat blod och signerat alla de dokument som behövs för detta ändamål, och den blodsadoptionen ska nu vara genomförd när detta visas upp, det var en av grunderna i villkoret. Just för att han ska ha tagit över Potterarvet med blodsbandsrätt innan detta visas upp och därmed försvinner möjligheten att överklaga mitt beslut._

_Med det avslutar jag min hälsning, minns nu att du som insisterar på att du ska ärva något från mig, kan hämta en påse, men öppna den inte här utan i enskildhet och inom en timme efter att du tagit den, för innehållet har en besvärjelse så att den försvinner en timme efter att den har lämnats ut. Glöm inte heller att kvittera påsen på dokumentet._

_Med det lämnar jag er och har ni inget lik att dansa omkring, så dansa på gatan ändå, för nu är ni säkert glada att ni slipper se mig mer. Min förhoppning är att de hade vett nog att ordna min hädanfärd så ingen kan besudla min själs boning._

_Med det slutar jag Harry James Potter min föreläsning._

—

"Det ni har sett och hört är inspelat här på Gringotts med tre av våra betrodda som vittnen. Dessutom är dessa minnesdokument certifierade som äkta och oförfalskningsbara, vi på Gringotts som hanterar detta har våra liv som insats på att vi inte ens försöker att påverka eller på annat sätt idka tryck på den som köper våra tjänster. Det är därför som de allra flesta testamenten som skrivs, skrivs hos oss.

"Vi har här sett unge Potters tankar och sista vilja. Vi har också ett dokument som klart visar ett bedrägeriförsök, vidare har vi anklagelser om samröre med en terroristorganisation.

"Albus Dumbledore, vi på Gringotts hävdar att du är skyldig till bedrägeriförsök. Detta gentemot en av våra kunder, det är allmänt erkänt att '_svinhugg går igen'_ enligt lagen från den 8 juli 1834 mellan Brittiska maginationen och Goblins nation med riktning på Gringotts som ekonomisk garant, där vi måste garantera våra kunders säkerhet både till liv och egendom, så länge de är inom våra områden. Då godtogs det från er sida att ett försök att förskansa sig någon annans egendom från oss, skuldsätter den som lyckats — eller försökt och misslyckats. Med samma belopp som bedrägeriet, eller försöket till det omfattar. Liksom att tagande av liv medför förlust av liv. Här är vårt krav i skrift, kopia på det som har hänt här idag går naturligtvis till ert ministeriums auroravdelning.

Albus läste och bleknade.

_Albus Dumbledore du är skyldig att till dödsboet efter familjen Potter betala lika mycket som du försökte tillskansa dig själv, och till andra. I pengars värde innebär det något över 1'328'000'000 galleons. Herr Dumbledore, dina tillgångar i vårt kontor här och de i Amsterdam, Geneve, Madrid, Paris vilka är de vi känner till uppgår till uppskattningsvis 19'342'000 det fattas alltså fortfarande 1'308'658'000 innan du kommer på jämn basis. Alla dina tillgångar inom Goblins nation är nu frysta, medan den rättsliga processen pågår._

Albus bleknade, han hade aldrig räknat med att Harry skulle skriva något testamente, de gånger han hade talat med honom hade han hållit alla samtalsämnen borta från att han möjligen kunde dö ung. Att Potter dessutom var så otroligt rik förvånade honom, innan han kom på att de kontoutdrag han hade fått enbart omfattade Harry Potters _personliga valv_. Vilket var egentligen två valv, ett basvalv och ett bruksvalv. Sammanlagt lite mindre än 10 miljoner.

Med 15 miljoner i utdelningen skulle det ha halverats till 7,5 det skulle ha gett honom själv lite mer än två mille. Han spelade med 10 miljoner, och han hade inte räknat med att förlora, och om det ändå skulle ha blivit en förlust skulle han ändå ha haft över 9 mille kvar nu saknade han en förmögenhet som var _kollosal_.

Nu var han själv satt på fattighuset. Mer illa var det att Potters sanningsed var giltig genom att det var ett minnessollsdokument, anklagelserna var vassa, och inte helt oseriösa.

Han tänkte ändå se vad Potter valde att skänka till dem som insisterade, han kvitterade sin påse efter att Ronald Weasley hade kvitterat ut sin, trots föräldrarnas förmaning. Ronnald Weasley nästan skrek ut att han var bestulen på hans rätt.

Albus hade dock tagit emot en läderpung med innehåll och snabbt tagit sig tillbaks till sitt kontor. Där öppnade han påsen, den var ett hån, eller kanske ännu värre. En besvärjelse, en avancerad besvärjelse tog effekt. För att lura mottagaren hade den varit rätt tung, men innehållet var sand och en enda knuting, en blodig knuting. När han tog in den, vilket han gjorde innan han hade tänkt sig för kände han hur besvärjelsen slog till.

Han hade sedan fått hjälp av Severus att analysera blodet, blodet kom från unghöns, eller möjligen från honkycklinger kombinerat med människoblod, kanske Potters. En blodsbesvärjelse som det luktade svartkonst lång väg av. Han hade sett Ronald Weasley hade tagit emot en påse också. Att de hade skrivit på att de tog emot den genom att de insisterade på att de hade rätt att få arv av Potter förseglade besvärjelsen när de sedan kom i beröring av det blodiga myntet.

Han hade lovat pojken Weasley att Harry hade testamenterat en hel del till honom ifall att något skulle hända. Som det hade blivit det senaste året kunde han inte hålla allvetaren Granger arvslös, inte heller Lupin, men det var bara nödvändiga offer. Det var så vansinnigt illa att Potter själv skulle ha gjort ett eget testamente, och så sent dessutom. Men vad värre var — Harry Potter var död, Det var det verkliga dråpslaget.

—


	2. Del II

**Adjö grymma värld**

By Smargden

Del II 

Kapitel 4 

Kapitel 5 

((A/N — 2009-05-06 — Ny genomläsning: 2009-12-26; 2010-07-18 : 2010-11-22; 2011-02-16

—

**Del II**

**Kapitel 4**

Några dagar tidigare:

—

Harry tänkte tillbaks på sin tid Hogwarts, alla kände honom som en timid, rent försynt person. En person du kunde läsa som en öppen bok, ja nästan som en löpsedel annonserade han sin tillbakadragenhet, trots att det samtidigt fanns utstrålning av ledaregenskaper han inte kunde dölja bland dem han fanns riktigt nära.

Han visste nu att det hade betalat sig att vara öppen, nåja — att visa sig som att han var öppen och timid och kunde ledas som ett får leds till slaktplatsen. Ingen av aurorerna som hade haft hand om honom från det att han hade kommit in i stora hörsalen, eller på väg ut mot Azkaban hade brytt sig om att undersöka honom för dolda föremål. Alltså utöver den generella avsökningen för dolda trollspön och flyttnycklar. Men det hade de gjort enbart därför att det var något som gjordes rutinmässigt.

Gälgräs har en magisk påverkan utan att vara magisk i sig själv. Han hade tre doser fördelad i tre olika fickor. Det tog honom mindre än en minut att få i sig den första dosen medan han sjönk ner genom vattnet. Han var också tvungen att rädda skorna till en av fickorna för fötterna utvecklades till fenor. Med händer och fötter fria kunde han öppna spärren dra kedjan ur halsringen och befria sig från den, med det slapp han de tunga länkarna och deras vikter, de fick falla till bottnen. Själv simmade han därifrån.

Efter att han kände sig trygg lät han sig komma närmare ytan, men höll sig flera meter ner. Efter evigheter kände han hur effekten ebbade ut, han tog nästa dos innan den första helt slutade verka.

Två timmar senare tvingades han upp till ytan, och aktiverade räddningsflotten. Han kunde se land på avstånd bakom sig, så han höll solen på vänster sida och gick över i flygning bara några meter över havsytan, han höll en västlig kurs medan det var ljust. När mörkret kom satte han ner sin farkost, och lät sig flyta medan han vilade. Nu först kände han att han var fri.

Nå — nästan fri. Fjärde dagens kväll såg han åter landkonturer i fjärran. Nu tog han fram en svart liten sak, en Magellan GPS 3000. Efter att den hade hittat några satelliter tryckte han på knappen 'go to' och valde QUEBE, för Québec. Det skulle vara lämpligast att komma in den vägen. Canada hade mindre luftövervakning och var mindre restriktivt än USA. GPS'en gav honom en riktning och ett avstånd till sitt mål, han behövde bara lägga gradskivan på målet och avståndslinjalen på gradtalet ovanpå den karta som hans farkost också var utrustad med, för att få en tillräckligt bra uppfattning om var han befann sig. Några kilometer i någon riktning spelade ingen roll när en centimeter på hans karta var flera mil. Den gav honom dock tillräcklig information för att hitta farleden mot sitt mål.

Trots att han använde _osynlighet_ tillsammans med det som gjorde det omöjligt för oinvigda att se den var han ändå försiktig. Att flyga rakt emot och över land några få meter över marken och med en långsam hastighet riskerade han att mugglarnas övervakningssystem skulle fånga upp honom. Visserligen skulle han aldrig avtecknas som ett radareko på någon skärm, men en funktion som hade satts till övervakningsutrustningen var att _avsaknaden av eko_, markerade att något var i olag. Om riktningen till avsaknad av eko ändrades, då var det konstaterat att något var i olag. Han hade läst om den tekniken i en tidning om moderna uppfinningar. Det hade varit i en notering om hur kustövervakningen hade kommit på ett sätt att inte överraskas av fientliga robotar som hade maskerats från radarekon.

Det var i samma tidningsartikel det stod om att amerikanska _Orions bälte_, lika mycket lyssnade efter _tysta fläckar_ som de lyssnade efter Sovjetiska ubåtar. Ubåtarna var så tysta att de var tystare än omgivningen. Alltså den hydroakustiska lyssnarutrustningen hörde alltid ljud. Om ett vågbrus i en riktning inte längre hördes betydde det att något hindrade ljudet i den riktningen, utan att själv höras. Radarövervakningen arbetade på samma princip.

Hans lösning var istället att hålla sig någon meter över vattnet tätt intill ett lastfartyg som hade samma rutt som han, det förde honom in i landet. Lite före Québec lämnade han fartygets säkerhet och höll en västlig kurs, för att sedan komma in mot Lansing norr ifrån. Han skulle runda Lansing för att sedan hitta, eller bättre, låta navigatorn leda honom till Potterwille, den sträckan gjorde han under natten. Efter att ha satt ner sin farkost och låtit den gå över i förpackningsmod var det vara att gå Tornway tills han hittade rätt hus den som hade en keramikhund vid entrén.

Äntligen, hade han kommit fram till Sirius. Fast han hette förstås Manuel Negel här. Harrys nya namn var också förberett sedan en tid. Larry Negel, och hans officiella status var föräldralös brorsson till Manuel.

Sirius hade genomgått en rättslig prövning och fått _politisk asyl_. Det var även förberett för att Harry skulle komma, så snart det var möjligt.

—

Återseendet blev en god upplevelse för dem båda, de var besvikna på den Engelska magiska befolkningen, men Harry tänkte ge igen, och ge igen ordentligt.

I fyra år hade han gått på Hogwarts, och haft rätt till egen lägenhet där, rektorn visste om det, men hade inte behagat att fullgöra sin uppgift. Snape ensam skulle vara orsak för honom att fullfölja sin hämnd. Den enda han egentligen kunde lita på var Luna.

Därför började brevväxlingen tidigt, redan innan Hogwarts läsår hunnit börja hade hon fått en ordentlig summa pengar, och ett brev som förklarade att hon var en av de få som fick veta om att Harry Potter inte var död.

Det skulle bli hennes uppgift att dela ut flyttnycklar och organisera bland eleverna vilka som skulle få komma till den nya skolan, och vilka som skulle överges. Hon hade också fått en satelittelefon, normalt skulle den inte ha kunnat fungera inne på Hogwarts, men det dämpningsfält som fanns i bottnen på den gav en fri öppning uppåt, det var tillräckligt för att det skulle fungera om hon var nere vid sjön. Den kunde inte detekteras eller störas med magi.

Tvåvägsspegeln däremot, den kunde hon använda oavsett var hon fanns, men när förbindelse med den andra var öppen kunde länken från den hittas om någon sökte efter magiska förbindelser, även andra magiska band skulle då synas också, och att hitta spegellänken skulle vara som att hitta rätt halmstrå i en halmstack. Svårt, men risken fanns, så att ha två kanaler var nödvändingt med tanke på vad de skulle avhandla.

Redan tredje dagen ändrades förutsättningen, orsaken hette Dolores Umbridge. Efter den inledningsvis långsamma processen med operation _evakuering_ där Luna var den som föreslog kandidater för transfer, orsakade Umbridge regim på Hogwarts en helt ny förutsättning. När september månad var till ända hade nästan alla eleverna vid Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Rawenclav och lite fler än hälften av eleverna i Slytherin allt klart. Dobby och Vinky hade tillsammans med de övriga husalverna förberett en total evakuering.

Alla eleverna bar sitt halssmycke som var en flyttnyckel, dessutom hade de allt de inte bar på sig nerpackat i sin skolkoffert.

Stämningen hade snabbt sjunkigt, brevförsändelser var inte längre möjliga, och det var bara tack vare Dobby som viktiga brev ändå kunde komma igenom. Alla eleverna som bar sin flyttnyckel var överens, Hogwarts var inte längre ett alternativ. Tiden var inne.

Vid middagen fredag den 7.e oktober var stora salen fylld, alla var beordrade dit. Rykten hade spridit sig att det fanns en motståndsgrupp bland eleverna. Umridge tänkte tvinga fram uppgifterna och kväsa upproret.

Luna tittade sig runt, satte sitt trollspö mot sin hals, '_sonorus_' viskade hon. Därefter formligen skrek hon "_evacus rapido_", med det försvann alla utom 14 elever vid Slytherins bord.

Normalt skulle en egenhändigt ordnad flyttnyckel inte kunna komma ut genom Hogwarts skydd, men om fler än tjugo aktiverades samtidigt skulle inget hindra dem att komma igenom.

De var föreberedda på en lång — mycket lång flyttnyckelresa, elva minuter flyttnyckelresa är inget man frivilligt gör ofta. Men de visste om att det var nödvändigt. Vad ingen hade räknat med var den plötsliga volymförlusten i stora salen. Först slog det lock för öronen på alla som blev kvar på grund av det plötsligt låga lufttrycket, sedan började luft rusa in i salen för att fylla ut det tomrum som blev, det resulterade i att när balansen var nådd fortsatte det att rusa in mer luft genom att luften redan var på väg in. Det gjorde ett plötsligt övertryck. I tre minuter for luften fram och tillbaks.

Stackars Poppy fick jobbigt, 23 trumhinnor samtidigt, alltså, det var när hon själv kom till sans, för de blev alla medvetslösa av den plötsliga effekten. Men det förstod hon inte förrän hon vaknade upp — på St. Mungos, tillsammans med de övriga.

—

Några timmar senare försökte rektorn ta sig tillbaks till sitt kontor med hjälp av flamnätet från sjukhuset. Men ingen förbindelse öppnades, efter att han hade transfererat till entrén tittade han sig förvirrat omkring.

En förvirrad Sibyl Trelawney och Irma Pince fanns utanför den stängda grinden. Tvärs över grinden stod det med stora bokstäver — "STÄNGT — PRIVAT OMRÅDE".

"Irma, vad är det som händer?"

"Vi vet inte Albus, vi har stått här en timme nu, och har inte kommit in, dessutom verkar alla privata saker finnas i de där paketen som är märkta med namn. Utöver dem jag känner igen som lärare och annan personal så är det bara några få som tillhör elever. Och — vi kommer inte in, jag försökte ge mig på grinden en andra gång, men jag gör inte om det."

"Sibyll?"

" . . . "

"SIBYLL?"

"Al . . Albus — jag . . . jag . . . vet . . . inte." Med det brast hon ut i tårar.

Efter att även Albus försökt öppna grinden två gånger sjönk han ihop i kramp, det dröjde flera minuter innan han kunde resa sig igen. Han gick bort till paketet som visade hans namn. Hans befaran besannades, alla böcker som han betraktat _som sina privata_, men som egentligen var skolans egendom, saknades. Bara några få hade han betalat själv, de var de enda som fanns bland hans saker.

"Det verkar som något har hänt med Hogwarts, men vi ska snart vara igång igen."

"Knappast." Hördes Irma viska.

"Varför inte?"

"Innan jag hamnade här ute, märkte jag att Hogwarts tömdes på allt som satt löst, eller kunde monteras ned. Varenda hylla i biblioteket blev tom just innan jag hörde det som lät som en explosion, inte bara böckerna försvann — ALLT, bord stolar dörrar — ALLT.

—

Harry hade tagit vara på dagarna innan evakueringen och etablerat sitt nya utseende. Han skulle ju trots allt vara blodsadopterad av Harry Potter, alltså skulle en del familjetecken finnas. För att ytterligare reta gallfebern på dem i England hade han också en _officiell_ namnändring på sig, med rätten efter blodsadoptionen. Han tog sig namnet Lord Larry Harry James Potter. Larry Potter för kort.

Han behöll håret svart, och ögonen fick en grön nyans, långt ifrån de som Harry brukade ha. Dessutom skaffade han tidigt kontaktlinser, permanent synförändring med magi skulle inte göras förrän tidigast att han var 25 år. Men med kontaktlinserna skulle han ha bättre syn än med perfekt syn utan, så han tänkte behålla dem.

Det Harry inte visst förrän Dobby kom med 116 husalver var att ingen av dem var bundna till Hogwarts. De arbetade där på frivillig basis, ungefär som Dobby hade gjort. Med Hogwarts tömd förstod de att de behövdes bättre någon annan stans. De hade bestämt sig att _binda_ sig med _huset Potter_.

—

Ungefär samtidigt som resterna av de på Hogwarts kvicknade till på St. Mungos hände det saker på andra sidan atlanten, kalabaliken började organiseras och på mindre än 15 minuter satt alla på gräset framför ett bord som Harry potter stod på.

"Välkomna hit till USA. Som ni märkte så har engelska magiministeriet bestämt att ni ska offras. Jag har inget annat namn för det. Det har pågått i flera år, och med olika metoder. Låt mig först bara klara ut ifall det är någon här som trots allt vill tillbaks till gettot i England, och innan ni säger så, låt mig bara tala om att Hogwarts är stängt. Och kommer inte att öppnas under er skoltid.

"Era familjer, kan få komma hit, men, det är enkel resa. Det jag erbjuder är en uppväxt utan Voldemort och hans dödsätare. Ja — Voldi är tillbaks, Fudge har valt att dölja det och på så sätt arbetar han i Voldis tjänst, även om det går via Lucius Malfoy.

"Blir ni i England, eller som det egentligen är England, Wales, Skottland och Irland, så kommer ni edera att tvingas ansluta er till Voldi, eller erkänna er som motståndare — vad det innebär förstår ni.

"På sikt kommer Storbritannien att lamslås, ekonomiskt och personellt, den dag Voldi sätter igång sina härjningar. Endera måste ni genomgå en mental förändring att bli råa elakingar som verkligen VILL döda och tortera andra, eller utsättas för det själva.

"Här, kommer vi att vara skyddade från det, men det innebär att ni är HÄR, KVAR HÄR. Här kan vi utbilda oss och leva drägligt. De av er som inte har föräldrar som sympatiserar med Voldi, kan bjuda hit dem, för att komma enkel resa hit. Ni som har föräldrar som är dödsätare, eller ärliga sympatisörer — ni har möjligheten att hitta ett nytt bättre liv. Valet är ert. Den som väljer att vända tillbaks tillbaks till England, ni går dit bort." Harry pekade mot en bod en bit bort.

"Jag tänker inte tala om var vi är, eller vilka vi är förrän vi har klarat av den detaljen. Alltså mer än att vi finns i USA. — Frågor!"

Eter en timme av frågor och svar, hur det var tänkt att den fortsatta tiden skulle omfatta var det fyra som gav sig av mot båset. De skulle senare vakna upp på St. Mungos från _Stupefy_ det de skulle minnas var att de hade haft ungefär samma upplevelse som de hade haft med den skillnaden att i deras uppfattning hade de varit i Frankrike. Deras saker hade förpassats till de övrigas utanför Hogwarts.

—

"Då fortsätter jag genomgången. Jag är alltså Larry Harry James Potter, arvtagare och en äkta Potter, jag har till och med genomgått en blodsadoption så jag är tekniskt son av Harry James Potter . . ."

Här avbröts han av ett vrål . . . "**DU . . . du stal mitt arv . . .**"

"Ronald Weasley — om jag inte tar fel. Nej, jag stal inget arv av dig. Däremot finns det bevis för att du var lika falsk mot Potter som Peter Pettirew är, som du vet är det han som var den verklige förrädaren, den du hade på skolan som Skabbers. Så kaka söker maka, eller _lika söker lika_ verkar stämma. Nej Roland Weasley, om Dumbledore och du hade kommit överens om att du skulle ärva fem miljoner av Harrys pengar, så är det inget som jag kan rå för att inte fungerade. Här på _min skola_, kommer JAG att vara rektor, och elev. Min biträdande rektor kommer att vara en vuxen som sköter själva jobbet. Men — den attityd du hade på Hogwarts, kommer inte att tolereras här — Jo, jag har tagit reda på en del.

"Jag erbjuder er alla en fristad, en möjlighet till framtid. Som jag sa — era familjer är välkomna — UTOM, de som inte kan frigöra sig från Albus Dumbledore och Tom Riddle —mer känd som Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore var den som via ombud planerade avrättningen av Harry Potter, första året genom att ha Voldemort i Quirrell, andra året genom att tillåta ett horecrux av Voldemort fri regim på skolan. Tredje året, inte många av er vet det — men Albus Dumbledore bevittnade testamentet från Harry Potters föräldrar, i det står det att Peter Pettigrew var den verklige hemlighållaren.

"Första angreppet var genom att tillåta dementorerna på Hogvarts, och att gå igenom tåget helt på egen hand bland oss unga. Beakta ett en av dementorerna hade dödat Harry Potter redan där — om det inte hade varit för att Remus Lupin ingrep.

"Fjärde året, talar för sig själv, jag har fått se en utskrift av Harrys testamente, han anklagar Albus Dumbledore för det. Ni ser ju själv hur femte året började. Hur tror ni Harry skulle ha kunnat klara det året?

"Nå, Alltså, jag är den som nu är Larry Harry James Potter, kalla mig för Larry, men jag tänker också låta mig kallas _Harry_, inte för att jag stjäl namnet utan mer för att hedra det. Låta Harry Potters minne leva, och arbeta vidare i hans anda.

"Avsikten här var att bereda plats för 20 till 50 personer, men redan första veckan ändrades det drastiskt. Jag ÄGER Hogwarts, Allt som fanns på Hogwarts kommer att finnas här, men vi har inte hunnit bygga up allt ännu.

"Om ett par veckor kommer det där berget att ha en så gott som identisk avbildning av innanmätet av Hogwarts men till det helt moderna bostadsdelar för familjer också.

"På Hogwarts fanns Snape, efter att han tillträdde som lärare har antagningen till aurorer snedvridits så att 85 procent kommer från hans elevhus, ni kan själva förstå vad det ger för resultat på lång sikt. Likaså förändrades antagningen till helarlinjen på St. Mungos. Jag påstår inte att alla i Slytherin är på Voldemorts sida, men flertalet är nära allierade med den sidan, även om de inte direkt stödjer den.

"Här, kommer vi INTE att behålla den segregeringen, vi kommer att ha tjugofyra bostadsområden i olika standard, allt från 10-bäddars sovsal via ungkarlslyor till tre-rums lägenheter.

"Tills vidare kommer det att vara _gratis_ att går här, det ni _betalar_ med är eget arbete, medan ni går här eller senare. Skoltiden kommer att vara tre veckor samt en vecka naturpraktiska verksamheter. Och eftersom vi inte kommer att ha sommarledigt för att _resa hem_, kommer skolan att pågå hela tiden.

"Vi kommer inte att hålla klasser som ni är vana vid, var treveckors studietid betyder att endera passerar ni med godkänt, eller gör om den. Har ni klarat den kommer det nya delämnen och på så sätt jobbar ni er framåt.

"Men — innan allt är ordnat kommer ni att bo i magiska tält, två bäddar i vart sovrum, 3 till 5 sovrum i vart tält. Om allt går bra kommer vi inomhus innan vintern sätter igång.

"Jo — vi har inga postugglor här, all brevväxling går via vanlig mugglarpost till Gringotts kontor i London, och från dem till era magiska anhöriga eller via mugglarpost vidare därifrån, ni adresserar mugglarpost på vanligt sätt. Det går i samlad försändelse till dem. Adressen tillbaks hit är _Firesnake – C/o Gringotts London_ och för mugglaradressen använder ni svarskuvert ni kan få på expeditionen, de har en adress i Frankrike.

"Och om ni ska skriva något om var ni finns, vilket ni alltså inte får, så får ni ge sken av att det finns utanför Auch i södra Frankrike.

—

Sirius, Remus, den verklige Alastor Moody, Nymfodora Tonks, var några av de lärare Harry hade organiserat fram, dessutom skulle eleverna själva utbilda sina yngre vänner. Det innebar att de själva var tvungen att sätta sig in i det de skulle utbilda, det gav ännu bättre inlärning för dem själva.

Några dagar efter att Hogwarts var stängt skulle Filius Flitwick och Minerva McGonagall samt Irma Pince erbjudas att komma över till dem, men det innebar en ed, på att inte vara allierad med Dumbledore.

Både Sirius och Harry hade bestämt tidigt att de skulle bjuda in dem de trodde på innan de stängde ner Hogwarts vilket de hade planerat till juluppehållet, men med Umbridge blev det akut att göra en stor sak av det. Därför var de första veckorna enbart tältläger, magitält visserligen, men det var ändå tältläger. Goblins arbetade med full kapacitet för att omvandla ett närliggande berg till en ny skola.

—

**Kapitel 5**

Saker hände snabbt nästa dags artikel i "The Profet" gav svaret.

—

_**Hogwarts skola har upphört**_

_Av Clara Baker_

_Efter flera försök att förstå vad som hänt med Hogwarts har en bekräftelse från Gringotts kommit. Vi låter brevet tala för sig självt:_

—

_Med anledning av många samlade saker har ägarna till Slottet Hogwarts i Skottland beslutat att med omedelbar verkan stänga lokalerna för vidare publik användning._

_I avtalet med brittiska magiministeriet anno 1673 finns det en del intressanta punkter som flagrant har överträtts de senaste åren._

_A. Hogwarts landområde är ett 'autonomt område'. Det innebär att ministeriet saknar aktoritet på området. Trots det har sittande minister gjort inte mindre än 12 övertramp på den punkten de senaste 3 åren, 4 av dessa övertramp är mycket uppseendeväckande. Ett av dem var att beordra den direkta avrättningen av den oskyldigt anklagade Sirius Black, samt den ertappade verklige dödsätaren Barty Cruch Jr, som påstods ha dött inne på Azkaban. Han var tydligen den första, vad vi nu vet, som olovligt kommit ut därifrån._

_Fudge avrätatde, utan domstolsunderlag, den dödsätare som har satts i samband med unge Cedric Diggorys död. Istället för att invänta förhör avrättades Cruch, kanske just för att inte kunna förhöras. Medan Sirius Black tack och lov, kunde undkomma Fudges mördande._

_B. Placeringen av dementorer på Hogwarts är ett annat vansinnigt övertramp, som inte kan tillåtas en upprepning._

_C. Den lärare som ministeriet TVINGADE rektor Dumbledore att anta, Dolores Umbridge, var det som fick ägarna att vägra fortsatt vanhelgande av sin egendom._

_D. Det långsiktiga missförhållandet med lärarstödd osämja mellan de olika elevhusen var det som skapade grundplanen att göra något åt saken, men med fortsatt verksamhet._

_Nu är alltså Hogwarts stängt. Eleverna erbjöds över lag att följa med evakueringen, och har erbjudits en fristad borta från Storbritannien, kanske för alltid._

_Var de nu finns hålls hemligt. Ansökning att få enrollera sig på den nya utbildningsplatsen sänds till Gringotts London, märk försändelsen 'Firesnake'._

—

_Det var det brev vi fick från Gringotts, men det är fullt tydligt att det inte är deras egna uppgifter._

_Några uppgifter har dock trängt ut, fyra elever valde att inte stanna med de övriga som evakuerades, de nämner att de hamnade i Frankrike. Det är det spår som Aurorerna nu går på i sökandet efter de försvunna eleverna._

—

Det var inte den enda artikeln:

_**Albus Dumbledore arresterad misstängt för bedrägeri**_

_Av Rita Skeerer_

_Vid den öppna läsningen av Harry Potters testamente visade det sig att Albus Dumbledore inkom med ett dokument som med all tydlighet visar på ett försök att själv fördela Potters förmögenhet._

_Gringotts är vanligtvis mycket diskreta när det handlar om affärer och ekonomiska göromål, men de är också tillmötesgående om deras kunder ber om det._

_Det visade sig att Albus Dumbledore hade interfererat med transaktionerna för Harry Potter. Det Dumbledore inte förstod att ta hänsyn till var att han endast kunde interferera med Harry Potters 'PERSONLIGA' ekonomi och resultattransaktioner._

_Eftersom Harry Potter aldrig hade fått ta sina föräldrars arv i anspråk, utan enbart fått överta valvet från sin far och mor, inte deras respektive familjevalv, förstod inte Dumbledore vilka summor det handlade om._

_I samband med läsningen av Harry Potters testamente blev det klart att han övertog sitt rättmätliga arv, efter Hogwarts grundare, och en del mer. Gringotts vägrar att lämna några distinkta uppgifter, men vi återkommer längre ner i den frågan._

_Alltså, Albus Dumbledore räknade med att kunna fördela arvet efter Harry Potter, omkring 10 miljoner, han gjorde det så att han fördelade 15 miljoner, med förbehållet att om pengarna inte räckte skulle beloppen halveras. Det skulle innebära att han själv också fick ungefär 2,5 miljoner att röra sig med._

_Skulle han avslöjas riskerade han att förlora samma belopp han försökt tillskansa sig själv och andra genom bedrägeriet._

_Det Dumbledore inte visste var Potters 'verkliga' värde. Dumbledore häftar nu i skuld till Gringotts med mer än tusen miljoner, det är efter att alla hans tillgångar har hämtats in. Det innebär att Potters verkliga arvtagare har minst tusen miljoner, och inte minst Hogwarts själv._

_Bevisen mot Dumbledore är övertygande, och Gringotts har redan utdömt sina krav, och överlämnat bevisningen till ministeriet. Dumbledore kan inte räkna med att ha mer än fattigmansbistånd även om han skulle få behålla jobben inom ministeriet, men sannolikt kan han inte få ha kvar så viktiga förtroendeuppdrag när det har visat sig att hans samvete är mer än rymligt._

_Allt Potter dessutom anklagade honom för står ganska slätt då det krävs en levande person som står som sakförare i ett rättsmål. Däremot finns det många saker som kan komma att granskas närmare med anledning av det Potter nämnde i testamentet._

_Albus Dumbledore har under de inledande förhören medgett att han bevittnade makarna Potters testamente och där står det bevisligen att Sirius Black skulle vara den alla trodde var hemlighållaren för att skydda den verklige, Peter Pettigrew._

_Det bevisar att Dumbledore lät en oskyldig lida alla helvetets kval i Azkaban, vad mer har Albus Dumbledore på sitt samvete. Kanske är det som Harry Potter sa, Albus Dumbledore måste ha känt till Peter Pettigrews samröre med Voldemort, genom sina egna iakttagelser, eller genom sin dödsätarkollega . . . korr, sin spion i dödsätarnas läger, Severus Snape._

_Adjö från strålglansen Albus Dumbledore._

—

A/N: Många som skriver berättar om vad som händer i 'fiendelägret' det brukar inte jag göra. Så därför skriver jag inte heller att Voldemort gnuggade händerna av glädje och började planera sin fortsatta karriär, men vi kan ana det ändå. Men — tänker vi efter, borde han inte ta sig en funderare, HOGWARTS, är inte det hans arv? En fjärdedels i vart fall, nå Voldi räknar inte damer som värdiga, det inskränker saken alltså Voldi menar säkert att Hogwarts är hans, till minst 3 fjärdedelar, redan innan Potter som Gryffindorarvtagare försvann, och med Potter borta så kan Hogwarts endast tillhöra honom, — eftersom endast sanna blodsarvingar, kan komma i fråga. — Är det inte rimligt att anta att det är så Voldi måste resonera ? ? ?

Men igen — det är inget jag skriver om.

—


	3. Del III

**Adjö grymma värld**

By Smargden

Del III 

Kapitel 6 

— * — 

((A/N — 2009-05-06 — Ny genomläsning: 2009-12-26; 2010-07-18 : 2010-11-22; 2011-02-16

—

**Del III**

—

Nu går vi vidare och det gör vi tack vare de förnämliga personer som lämnat review, direkt i nätet och via e-post (hp—snabel'a—smargden—punkt—dk) haf öfverseende med tyrkvelen.

—

**Kapitel 6**

Någon som hade sinne för humor — eller sadism hade sett till att Dudley Dursley hade kommit över några exemplar av 'The Profet', men de hade naturligtvis avmagifierats, så att inga bilder rördes, det var för att inte genast avskräcka stackars Dudley.

När Dudley började förstå innebörden av texten, och att han hade ännu en kusin, en kusin som tydligen fått ärva mer än tusen miljoner, — pengar som kunde ha varit hans, om bara de hade . . . om Vernon och Petunia inte hade gjort som de hade gjort genom åren. Det Dudley inte hade räknat med var Petunias reaktion när hon förklarade att den summan måste de ta gånger fem, för att få det i pund.

Dudley ångrade bittert att han hade burit hem de tidningarna, han satt nu och hörde prästen tala om hur bra hans far hade varit, så bra och omtyckt han hade varit, och inte minst barnkär. Dudley såg inom sig hur ett berg av pengar, och ett liv i absolut lyx hade försvunnit just därför att de hade behandlat Harry som de gjorde. Och inte minst — låtit honom själv, faktiskt uppmuntrat honom, att misshandla Potter, han själv och hans gäng likaså.

Petunia grät, hon kunde inte minnas någon syster Camelia, än mindre någon uppgift att . . . nej, men, hon började ana att någon hade ändrat hennes minne, hon visste att sånt förekom inom magivärlden. Alltså, de hade raderat hennes minne av ännu en syster. Det grämde henne, visst var hon arg på Lily, men Lily var ändå en syster. Att, på omgvägar, få reda på att någon hade tagit bort hennes minne av ännu en syster, som dessutom hade dött i kriget grämde henne, och hon började leta syndabockar, att skylla på. Hon fann Albus Dumbledore.

Hon visste nu att den mannen var farligare än hon hade trott. Det var _på grund av honom_, Lily hade dött, och Camelia, och Vernon, och Harry. Hon började förstå att något måste ha påverkat både henne och Vernon, för hon började också inse hur de hade behandlat honom genom åren, något hon aldrig tidigare ens hade reflekterat över. Nu grät hon över förlusten av Harry, Lilys pojke. Det fanns ännu en systerson, hon skrev ett långt brev, nästan tio sidor långt där hon berättade om sig själv, om Vernon och om Dudley och inte minst Harry, och Lily. Hon sände det till Gringotts för vidare befordran, hon hade ju varit med förut, så hon visste hur det måste gå till. De var de enda som kunde leverera det på ett säkert sätt. Efter det väntade — och hoppades hon att få ett positivt svar.

—

Svaret kom tre veckor senare.

_Bäste Petunia._

_Jag läste ditt brev, och jag jämförde det med de minnen jag fick från Harry, de stämde inte med varandra. Ja, Harry förstod vad de hade förberett för honom, så han förberedde mycket. Det tog mig lång tid att jämföra ditt brev, med minnena av er jag fick från honom._

_Det resulterade enbart i att jag ställer mig lika fjärmande som honom mot dig och din familj efter det sätt som ni behandlade Harry på. Ja han lämnade så gott som allt till mig, och med minnena lämnade han även sin upplevelse av er till mig, för att jag aldrig skulle glömma, hur ni varit mot honom._

_Innan ditt brev hade jag inte reflekterat över er, och er situation, men nu efter att ha läst ditt brev har jag inga avsikter att ta upp någon kontakt med er. Ansåg Harry att ni inte var värda något, så är ni inte det heller, och efter att ha bearbetat de minnen som berör er, så ska ni vara glada att jag inte . . . åtminstone inte för tillfället, ids komma över till Europa för att plåga er för det ni gjorde honom._

_Ja – ja , du anklagar Dumbledore för det som har hänt. Men de brev jag har från min mor, berättar att du inte var speciellt trevlig mot min mor heller. Så nej tack, jag vill inte ha något med er att göra. Du nämner att hälften av mitt arv borde gå till min andra kusin, din som Dudley. Nej nej och åter NEJ — ett testamente är ett testamente. Och kusiner har giftorätt, inte arvsrätt, men kan testamenteras till vem som helst, därför finns det ingen __**rättighet**__ för er att få något från Harry._

_Dessutom, eftersom du tydligen har läst en del, bör du också veta att jag tekniskt sett nu är jag en son av Harry Potter, eftersom jag har genomgått en blodsadoption. Så innan jag kunde ta arvet i anspråk så blev jag Harry Potters son, med det ärver jag utöver titeln Lord Potter, även allt han inte testamenterat bort till andra, med samma rätt som födslorätt. Adjö Petunia._

_Tecknar jag_

_Lord Larry Harry Potter_

—

Petunia grät igen, avvisad av sin egen familj. Pojken som hade svarat henne var _tekniskt_ barnbarn till hennes syster. Egentligen var han systerson, de borde kunna ha ett bättre samarbete mellan sig. Hon svor ännu en gång över Albus Dumbledore.

—

I samband med julen 1995 var det många som gjorde utlandsresor, till södra Frankrike, de kom inte tillbaks. Evakueringen hade planerats under hösten, alla angjorde de centret utanför Auch på olika sätt, där blev det först skanning av spårningsfyrar, och eliminerande av de som upptäcktes. Efter det transporterades de med omagiska bussar till Biarritz, för att där fortsätta till två stora kryssningsfartyg med mindre pendelbåtar som de två stora båtarna bistod med.

Det dröjde till nyår innan engelska magiministeriet märkte att 3428 magiska personer inte längre hade adress i Storbritannien. Alla spåren ledde till Centraleuropa. Flyttnyckelbeställningarna gick till Spanien, Frankrike, Italien, Holland, Belgien, Tyskland, Danmark, Luxenburg och Portugal, det var också nu de märkte att de flesta av dem var beställda utan återresa.

Normalt borde det självuppdaterande registret visa den nya adressen, men det fans inga uppgifter om ny adress. Magin har sina egna _svarta hål_, genom att inte _tänka_ den nya tillvaron som _fast bostad_ då registreras det ingen adress för den platsen, även om den beräknas vara permanent de kommande tio åren. Därför var det en viktig sak att alla som evakuerades _visste_ att de hade endast en tillfällig tillflyktsort, och den var i södra Frankrike även om de _för tillfället_ fanns någon annan stans.

—

Kriget hade börjat. Utan köpare fanns det inget som höll affärerna igång, inga elever till Hogwarts eftersom det var stängt, en stor andel av kunderna borta betydde att handeln uteblev, unga som växer upp sätter bo och med det behöver de saker, men ingen satte bo.

Våren 1996, blev ett uppvaknande, affärer i Diagongränden och Svartalvsgränden, liksom Merlins center och alla andra delar av det magiska centret i London stängde, och såldes ut. Samma sak hände på andra ställen runt om i Storbritannien, Hogsmeade hade tappat nio av tio invånare, och såg ut som en spökstad. The Profet hade bara ett fragment av sina prenumeranter kvar. Aurorkontoret drabbades av plötslig personalbrist. Av 89 aurorer före jul fanns det 7 efter att alla bara försvann. Så var det på alla avdelningar på ministeriet. Det visade sig att många många fler än de som evakuerade med hjälp av _Flamesnake_ valde att evakuera samtidigt.

Gringotts Londonkontor borde egentligen ha reagerat kraftfullt, men de var redan med på evakueringen och hade förberett förflyttningen av valven, det de visade utåt var _bestörtning_, men bakom kulisserna hjälpte de till med försäljningar för sina kunders räkning.

—

Pengar öppnar många dörrar. Harry hade köpt och använt en tidvändare för att både utbilda sig och skaffa mer erfarenhet, mest i ämnena stridsteknik, duelleringsförmåga och inte minst bygga upp sin uthållighet. Han hade på så sätt skaffat sig två extra år. Tekniskt var han två år äldre än hans egentliga ålder. Luna hade valt att lämna utbildningsgruppen hon fanns i och anslöt sig till Harry genast hon kom till USA. Hon blev även officiellt Larrys festemö, även hon var alltså äldre.

Som sagt, pengar öppnar många dörrar, en mindre anläggning i södra Frankrike hade kommit igång och det var en genomgångsstation för alla kontakter tillbaks till England. Men också ett utbildningsläger för _Commando Firesnake_. 326 unga män, och kvinnor från många olika ställen i världen hade rekryterats, de visste en sak, _du hade stora möjligheter att dö_. Större möjligheter att dö, än att överleva, men de hade valt att ansluta sig.

Deras familj hade en garantisumma på 50'000 ifall de skulle råka omkomma. Själva hade fått 10'000 som startkapital, och de som överlevde hade ytterligare 100'000 att kvittera ut, pengarna var säkrade på Gringotts för var och en av dem. De visste också vilka de hade att möta.

Harry hade anställt dem. Blev det inget krig — så blev det inte och de hade alla fått bra betalt, men kriget fanns, och de stod på världssamfundets sida. De stred inte enbart för pengar, utan även för att de ville hjälpa till att skydda oskyldiga.

Deras högkvarter fanns på en ö söder om södra spetsen av Frankrike i Medelhavet. 'Ile du Levant' hade bara en liten andel ianspråktagen mark, och det mesta av östra sidan var öde, där hade de skapat en undergordisk central. Den inre delen av anläggningen var helt skärmad från alla magiska fält. Inga kommunikationsspeglar kunde nå in dit, inga spårningsbesvärjelser heller, absolut inget.

De hade även testat hur ett själaband mellan två personer påverkades, de hade ett sådant par i gruppen. Med en inne och den andra ute, skulle de inte klara dagar i livet, då de uppfattade bandet som brutet. Harry visste tack vare sina anställda att centret behövde vara så, de hade nämligen plats för 956 fångar.

Alla som Voldemort hade märkt måste endera dö — eller finnas bakom det stängslet, en verklig bur. Flyttnyckelmottagningen för det som misstänktes bli fångar var enkel, en droppningsplats, med 10 meter fritt fall genom en tub, som sedan mjukt svängde av till horisontell riktning. Där passerade de genom en sluss så att det aldrig blev någon öppning ut till friheten för den magi som hölls instängd där. Även de som kom in och lämnade anläggningen passerade en magispärrssluss. Dessutom fanns det möjlighet att helt stänga till ingångarna med två stycken fem meter tjocka betongdörrar.

Det var inte utan att krigsministeriet hade kostat på anläggningen direkt efter avslutningen av andra världskriget. Däremot hade anläggningen blivit för omodern för fortsatt drift och var satt i _malpåse_. Det hade varit ett bra ställe att _ta över_, och anpassa den för ett nytt ändamål.

Fångarna skulle flyttnycklas från England, de skulle inte vara så pigga efter flera minuter lång magisk resa, dessutom skulle de drabbas av stupefy i slussen. Efter det, total rensning av allt de hade på sig. Det kunde göras med den gate som goblins hade hjälpt till med. Den kunde separera kläder och övriga saker som fanns på och i en kropp, från själva kroppen, medan den passerade genom den paradimensionella tillvaron, på så sätt kom personen ut genom en öppning, och allt den hade på sig genom en annan öppning. Allt det skedde när de var på väg ut ur slussen.

För Voldi, skulle det sannolikt uppfattas om att hans anhängare dör, genom att kans kontakt med deras märkning upphör.

Allt var förberett, och planer hade redan spritts bland alla grupperna som skulle arbeta på fältet. Träningsarenan och genomgångscentrat fanns i ett skogsområde omkring fyra kilometer väster om Auch, med ett litet kontor inne i en rund byggnad ett par kilometer söder om stadskärnan, den fanns vid korsningen av Rue Darwin och Rue Jeanne d'Albret. Orsaken att de hade valt det stället som kontaktcenter var att den var så lätt att känna igen från luften. Det perfekta var att innergården var delad i fyra kvadrater, och då de disponerade en av kvadraterna själva var det lätt att ha den som angöring för egna flyttnycklar och transferering. Nattetid kunde de även komma till och från med kvast eller mattflygning.

—

Voldemort valde också att sysselsätta sina egna, de fick förlusta sig i omagiska områden, det betydde terror. Firesnake valde att alliera sig med brittiska ministeriet, alltså inte det magiska ministeriet utan det omagiska.

Efter en hel del presentation och erinringar om verksamheten före november 1981 blev det gehör för gruppen. Ganska raskt skapades det en insatsgrupp bestående av helikopterpiloter förbindelseofficerare och ett nätverk av informationsgrupper.

Det blev endast förbindelseofficerarna, piloterna och några få ytterligare som blev helt insatta med gruppens totala kapacitet. Informationsgruppernas uppgift var enbart övervakning och rapportering. De spreds ut för att täcka både små och stora samhällen.

Det innebar att Firesnake blev en resurs att räkna med. 16 stridshelikoptrar som hade kompletterats med GPS-HOPP, det var en vidareutveckling som _Gerayhound-magic_ i USA hade utvecklat från nattbussen. Hogwarts blev deras bas, och var natt fanns det alltid fyra helikoptrar i luften redo att genast snabbhoppa till en plats där dödsätarna hade slagit till.

Det innebar att när ett _dödsätarlarm_ utgick fanns det efter några sekunder flera helikoptrar som närmade sig. Det första som sattes in var en markeringsfyr, den gav ett bländande ljussken samt att den hade spärr mot flyttnyckel, och självtransferering med en radie om 300 fot, efter att den hade satts in började bekämpningen. Först chockgranater kombinerat med rök och tårgas, det förvillade båda angripare och offer, och i skydd av rök kunde dödsätarna avtransporteras med flyttnyckel som arbetade ihop med spärrfältet.

Av fångarna i den tredje insatsen fick de veta att Voldi avsåg angripa Azkaban, och hämta in sina dementrorer, och de som tillhörde hans tidigare skara. De fick ingen tid på sig till förberedelser, men tre dagar innan Volde avsåg invadera Azkaban gjorde Firefox sitt tillslag. Först rensades det yttre området från dementorer. Pilbågar med pilar som hade försetts med gift från basilisken användes mot dem, med ett gott resultat.

De väktare som fanns var inte förberedda på kompakt rök, och tårgas. Det dröjde inte länge förrän de hade omhändertagits, de fick följa med till förhör. Sannolikheten att de stödde Voldemort var tillräcklig för att de skulle förhöras. Den misstanken hade stödds av att de inte verkade göra motstånd.

Följaktligen tömdes Azkaban. Väktare och fångar transporterades till fängelset på Ile du Levant. Där de förhördes på nytt, tre av fångarna förklarades oskyldiga, och fick en fristad i Firefox USA. Väktarna däremot, sattes som fångar för samröre med Voldemort, de hade planerat tömningen och det skulle se ut som att de hade stridit hårt innan de blev medvetslösa, men kvar på plats.

—

Hade The Profet fungerat skulle landet, och därför även Voldemort fått veta att Azkaban hade tömts. Istället hade han irriterats över frånvaron av deras rapportering. Det var en av hans kontakter på Ministeriet som förklarade för honom att Azkaban var tömt. Och ministeriet med, hon och några få andra hade själva knappt hunnit ta sig ut genom evakueringstunneln innan ministeriet var helt i händerna på _terroristen_.

—

England — nåja, resterna av det magiska England var i uppror. Huvuddelen av dem var Voldemortsupportrar. The Quibbler var den tidning som spreds som väggtidning. Profet var redan stängd, WWN hade upphört att sända, därför var det endast väggtidningarna från The Quibbler som gav nyheter — ibland. Värre blev det för de som fanns kvar då efterlysningsaffischerna började dyka upp på olika väggar runt om i den magiska världen.

_Albus Dumbledore — Levande — 10'000_

_Antonin Dolohov — död eller levande — 25'000_

_Cornelius Fudge — Levande — 10'000, inget värde som död._

_Dolores Umbridge — död eller levande — 25'000_

_Fenrir Greyback — död eller levande — 25'000_

_Lucius Malfoy — död eller levande — 25'000_

_Severus Snape — död eller levande — 25'000_

_Walden Macnair — död eller levande — 25'000_

_Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort bör ingen försöka ta själv, uppgifter om var han kan tänkas hålla till är dock intressanta, tips som ger resultat belönas med 25'000_

_Övriga märkta dödsätare — döda eller levande 5'000_

_Information om var ovan personer kan hämtas sänds till:_

'_B-35 Commando Firefox'. Försök att locka vår personal i bakhåll varnas det å det bestämdaste för._

—

_Chefen för Insatsstyrka B35 _

—

Naturligtvis väckte det förundran att Albus Dumbledore och ministern själv fanns bland efterlysta tillsammans med Voldemort själv. Pengar började bli bristvara, men också alla leveranser av tillbehör från den omagiska sidan hade upphört så tillgången på dagligvaror minskade drastiskt.

Sjukvården hade också försvunnit dagarna efter jul, då all personal och utrustning hade försvunnit från St. Mungos. Det enda som fanns kvar var en notering om att den hjälpbehövande måste placeras på båren och kommandot 'Es_OEs_' skulle sägas. Med det försvann både bår och patient, och båren var tillbaks ett ögonblick senare. I Firefox center utsattes patienten direkt för vårdbehovskontroll, och när sjukläget medgav förhördes patienten om dess lojalitet.

—

Läget hade blivit kritiskt för Albus Dumbledore, han hade ännu några trogna som vägrade att lämna honom, det kunde bero på att han under många år hade matat dem med sina lögner. Nej, han var inte i allians eller ens på minsta sätt stödde Tom Riedle alias Voldemort. Men Harry Potter var den enda som kunde eliminera Voldemort, det hade han talat om för hans närmaste krets, och att det var därför han hade varit tvungen att _forma_ Potter till uppgiften — för den goda sakens skull.

—

Voldemort var desperat därför att vart han än sände sina tappra, försvann de flesta. De som inte evakuerade sig själva inom femton sekunder — de försvann, och han var säker på att de avrättades inom några minuter. Det var något han inte vågade nämna för dem som var kvar. Han själv var aldrig kvar på samma ställe längre än 6 timmar, sällan dröjde det inte ens tre timmar innan han gav sig iväg till nästa ställe.

Han vågade inte ens sova tre timmar om han inte var helt säker på att han var ensam och att ingen visste var han fanns. Firesnake hade varit för effektiv att angripa platser där hans dödsätare hade förskansat sig. Flera gårdar låg i ruiner. Han var helt säker på att flera av barnen till hans trogna hade bytt sida. Han förstod att då de hade ett alternativ till honom och Dumbledore så fick de lättare att svika honom.

Allt det hade Firesnake fått fram genom förhören av de som fångades in vid räderna, som hade minskat i omfattning. Den breda allmänheten hade också nåtts av information att vid minsta tveksamhet om personer som rörde sig misstänkt skulle de ringa ett nytt larmnummer.

Det gav mängder med _merjobb_ för gruppen, men de kunde snabbt dumpa vanliga förbrytare till den normala polisen. Firesnake hade öppna förbindelser med hela det omagiska polisväsendet och den militära operationsledningen. De kunde på fem minuter ha en kvartersbomb på väg ner mot en angiven destination och slutstyrd med laserinriktad punkt. Så hade både Riddles Herrgård, Gaunts lilla ruckel, Crabbes och Goyles ställen tagits bort. Goyls försvann bara tre minuter innan Voldemort avsåg vara där. Hans mors hem, Guants försvann bara sekunder efter att han hade aktiverat en flyttnyckel då han hörde ett konstigt susande ljud.

Desperation leder ofta till dramatiska åtgärder, det var därför som Voldemort också vände sig mot Hogwarts. Det var ju trots allt hans, och han skulle ta tillbaks det, det hade han skrikit ut till hans lakejer. Därför visste Harrys grupp också att det säkert skulle bli en uppgörelse där. De enda Voldi egentligen hade kvar var varulvarna, han hade hållit dem borta från överfallen, bara ett fåtal av dem var ju magiska med någon utbildning, men under en fullmånenatt var de användbara om han hade kunnat förse dem med trolldrycken. Då kunde de handla på order.

Det var egentligen Luna som hade kommit upp med idén. Silverbomber, små men många förberedda bomber som sprider ut ett damm av pulveriserat silver. Så länge inget hände fanns de förberedda i marken, men på ett kommando skulle de aktiveras, och alla varulvar på området skulle förtvina. Egentligen skulle det göra dem fria från helvetet de hade, men de var också kombattanter och därför ett tillåtet mål. Ett biologiskt styrt vapen, men alla vapen som dödar — de dödar. Och det handlade inte om ett angrepp utan om försvar.

Egentligen var det inte ens en strid, försvararna hade full kontroll över omgivningen, IR-övervakningen och IR-siktena inte minst, att siktena var kompletterad med _auradetekt_ på alla 188 prickskyttegevären gjorde att även magiskt dolda personer syntes.

Antonin Dolohov, Dolores Umbridge, Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape, Vincent Crabbe, Walden Macnair och ytterligare nio dödsätare hade vardera 5 gevär pekandes mot sig medan inte mindre än 108 gevär var inriktade mot självaste Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort. Silverbomberna var armerade, vilket innebar att en plötslig ljudbang skulle räcka för att få dem att utlösas.

När hela gruppen med Voldemort med sina 16 dödsätare och 34 varulvar hade kommit innanför det förberedda området räknades det ner. Samtliga 188 gevären spydde ut sin dödliga last samtidigt och med det följde först en massiv dov duns som genast efterföljdes av en mängd små vassa smällar. Allt lät egentligen som en enda stor lång smäll.

Genast det var över sprang Harry ut och hällde kaliumhydroxid över resterna av Voldemort, det brände sönder all kroppsvävnad och det Harry räknade med — förstörde det blod som hade stulits av honom. När det bara återstod slem av Voldemort använde Harry magi för att flytta över de resterna till den termitbrand han just hade aktiverat. Med det brände han bort alla rester av Voldemort.

Samtidigt manade Luna en själakallelse, oavsett vart hans själ hade försvunnit skulle den komma på kallelsen. Den skulle låsas in i en kristall som skulle förvaras inlåst för all framtid. Det som förvånade de flesta var att det kom svarta slingor från många håll, inklusive från Harrys huvud, Alla letade de in sig i rubinen som fanns på ett snabbt ordnat altare framför Luna.

Det märkliga var att det hände på årsdagen efter att Harry hade sett Voldemort uppstå från de döda. Nu var han åter borta, och så länge rubinen kunde hållas instängd skulle han förbli borta.

—

Efter det blev det en lång rekapitulering. Kungahuset tog tillbaks sin makt över det magiska samhället. De hade egentligen aldrig lämnat bort syret, bara delegerat uppgiften via PM, som med åren mer hade blivit en som orienterades. Nu återställdes makten till kronan. Den gamla strukturen rensades och inte minst alla _gamla_ lagar förklarades ogiltiga.

Ett skattesystem som baserades på inkomst och förbrukning inrättades. Gringotts blev en del av det nya ministeriet, det låg nära till hands att de skötte ekonomi och försvar.

Samtliga inom _offentliga sektorn_ tvingades skriva på lojalitetsdeklaration, en form av blodsed, på att de inte skulle bli korrumperade som flera hade varit genom tiderna. Handeln kom igång igen, de tidigare tömda butikerna kunde åter öppna, nu i hyrda lokaler. Få visste vem som egentligen ägde dem, men Gringotts visste att Harry Potters förmögenhet hade förräntat sig väl.

De tidigare dödsätarnas egendomar såldes på offentlig budgivning där näst högsta bud plus tio procent av skillnaden till högsta budet blev slutpriset. Det kunde synas som en underlig beräkning Men Griphook som hade uppgiften förklarade det enkelt. Var jag beredd att betala upp till två miljoner, men den som var näst i tur endast ville betala en miljon, då skulle jag inte behöva betala mer än lite mer än den som var beredd att betala näst högst, plus 10 procent, i detta fallet skulle priset bli 1,1 miljon. Därför var det riskfritt att bjuda högt om jag absolut ville ha det. Naturligtvis skulle jag ju inte bjuda högre än vad jag verkligen ville ge för objektet.

Däremot, skulle den som bjöd näst högst kunna riskera att han fick köpet för den som lämna högst bud kunde förklaras som olämplig för köpet. Det skulle minska risken för oseriös budgivning. Ännu mer villkor fanns det med, den som inte kunde genomföra köpet enligt sitt bud, tappade köprätten men med en skuld motsvarande 10 procent av det bud som avgetts av personen. Återigen var det många fastigheter som tack vara Gringotts hjälp hamnade i Potters ägo.

Albus Dumbledore hade förklarades _persona non grata_. Han fick dock sitta av sina dagar i en hydda på Ile du Levant, det var en form av husarrest. Han visste inte att han fanns mindre än tre kilometer från 376 märkta dödsätare, som hade dömts till livstids internering.

Hogwarts utrustning som hade varit i exil återfördes under sommaruppehållet, men mycket kunde kopieras eller när det gällde en del böcker, skrivas av. Firesnake utbildningscenter i utanför Ditroit förblev ett alternativ till Hogwarts men hade huvuddelen av elever från olika delar av USA.

Den nya sorteringen på Hogwarts blev en överraskning. Först en till Slytherin, sedan nästa till Hufflepuff, för att följas av Ravenclaw och slutligen fjärde person till Gryffindor, varefter det började om, men på Hufflepuff, och så skulle det fyllas på. Dessutom skulle turordningen ske genom att alla först drog sitt ordningstal ur en urna. Ny sortering för alla klasser vart år.

Harry själv var den som med pengarnas makt hade skapat och genomfört avvecklingen av Voldmort, med ytterst ringa förluster i liv, inga på hans egen sida. Han var sedan tidigare _rektor_ för Hogwarts i exil, så han fortsatte med den sysslan även när Hogwarts återvände, men valde att sätta remus Lupin som hans verkställande organ. Alla visste om Remus _tillstånd_ och inför var fullmåne så fanns det tydliga anvisningar om att det handlade om _varulvsdagar_ ingen var längre _rädd_ för honom, men det gällde att ha respekt för den tid han inte själv styrde.

Utöver Remus, Sirius och Luna var det ingen som fick veta om att Larry Harry egentligen var den riktiga Harry. Alla spelade med att Larry—Harry var just en adopterad Potter, därför fanns det heller ingen hysteri omkring honom. Han hade gjort blodsadoptionen, så egentligen var han sin egen son, ingen utöver Harry hade förstått det egentliga resultatet, utöver sina egna färdigheter _ärvde_ han sina färdigheter, det hade ökat hans förmåga till nästan det dubbla.

Naturligtvis ville han inte nämna om det till någon när en så enkel detalj kunde ge så markant resultat. När han läste mellan raderna om tekniken för blodsadoptionen märkte han också att det var inte någon garanti för att resultatet skulle ge positiv effekt, det kunde lika väl bli så att de negativa sidorna tog överhand. Han hade bara haft en ofantlig tur, liksom att avsikten inte hade varit att söka mer förmåga.

Ingen hade heller reagerat på att det var just Larry—Harry som hade avslutat Lord Voldemorts liv. Det var enbart han själv som hade sett att det fanns liv i Voldemort trots att han hade träffats av 108 projektiler — simultant. Det var Harrys fortsatta förbränning av kroppen — och inte minst Lunas manande som kallade in själarna som avslutade epoken.

Många föreslog att de skulle få den finaste utmärkelsen Order of Merlin. Men Harrys förklaring att den som stal från Harry Potter och den som förrådde familjen Potter hade båda fått Order of Merlin högsta valör, samt att flinnissen Lockhart, som kunde sämre än förstaårselever och inte ens kunde hantera sin egen skugga också hade fått utmärkelsen började de att förstå att det var mer en förolämpning mot honom än ett hedrande.

—

Var fängelset fanns förblev en mycket väl bevarad hemlighet. Gruppen Harry hade skapat förblev intakt och var den som tog över det som aurorerna tidigare hade utfört. En del övriga som sedan försökte komma in i den gruppen upptäckte raskt att de inte hade de resurser som behövdes, de var för dåligt utbildade. De sökte sig istället till Hogwarts, där behövdes det lärare, en del antogs till Firesnakgruppens utbildning. Det fanns ännu behov av eftersläckning, och efterstädning.

—

Tre år senare var åter det mesta i rullning som förut, med några markanta undantag, hets mot olika personer eller grupper av personer, exempelvis första generationens magiska förbjöds med straffpåföljd av 5, 10 eller 15 år beroende på graden av missfirmelse av person eller grupp. Likaså förhindrades all diskriminering i samband med arbetsplatstillsättning. Alla meriter skulle vägas för jobbet, och det skulle vara vägledande.

Däremot skulle personliga relationer vägas in. Det innebar att en person som redan fanns på en arbetsplats, skulle kunna samarbeta med den som skulle tillträda tjänst där. Det ansågs viktigt att det inte skulle vara osämja på arbetsplatser. Blev det så, skulle båda lämna platsen och nya skulle få chansen. Allt var ju under uppbyggnad.

—

~ Med det lilla slutar vi den här lilla storyn. ~

— *** —**


End file.
